Dirk Graham
| birth_place = Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada | draft = 89th overall | draft_year = 1979 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 1979 | career_end = 1995 | halloffame = }} Dirk Graham (born Dirk Milton Graham on July 29, 1959) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey forward who played for the Chicago Blackhawks and Minnesota North Stars in the National Hockey League (NHL). Dirk was honored in 1991 as the Frank J. Selke Trophy winner for outstanding defensive play by a forward. He served as head coach of the Blackhawks during the 1998–99 season before being relieved of his duties after 59 games. Dirk was the first NHL captain of African descent. Playing Career Dirk was selected 89th overall by the Vancouver Canucks in the 1979 NHL Entry Draft after spending four years with the Regina Pats in the Western Hockey League. He spent four years in the minor leagues which included the International Hockey League and the Central Hockey League. In 1980–81, Dirk scored 40 goals with the Toledo Goaldiggers of the IHL, and he was named to the second all-star team. In 1982–83, Dirk scored 70 goals with the Goaldiggers and was named to the first all-star team. This caught the attention of some, and he was signed as a free agent by the Minnesota North Stars after never playing a game with the Canucks. Dirk spent two more years developing in the American Hockey League and Central Hockey League. He was selected to the CHL First All-Star Team in 1983–84. In 1985–96, Dirk was playing full time with the North Stars. He recorded consecutive 20 goal seasons in Minnesota and was chosen to represent Team Canada in the 1987 World Ice Hockey Championships. On January 2, 1988, Dirk was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks for Curt Fraser. Graham played his best hockey in Chicago. In Dirk's first full season with the Blackhawks, he topped the 30 goal mark for the first time in his career and finished with a career high 78 points. He scored 20 goals or more four times with the Blackhawks. In 1990–91, Dirk won the Frank J. Selke Trophy for best defensive forward in the league and represented Team Canada in the Canada Cup tournament. Canada would beat the United States to take first place. Late in 1988–89, Dirk was named team captain. He became the first player of African descent to become team captain in the National Hockey League. Dirk captained the team all the way to the Stanley Cup Finals in 1991–92 where they were swept by the Pittsburgh Penguins. After the lockout-shortened season, he retired in 1995. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements *Selected to the IHL Second All-Star Team in 1981. *Selected to the IHL First All-Star Team in 1983. *Selected to the CHL First All-Star Team in 1984. *Frank J. Selke Trophy winner in 1991. *The first player of African descent to be named team captain in the NHL. Also first player of African descent to be appointed head coach of an NHL team. International Play }} Coaching Record Post-Playing Career Shortly after retiring, Dirk served as assistant coach for Craig Hartsburg with the Chicago Blackhawks. He took a year off and then returned as a scout for the Chicago Blackhawks. Dirk served briefly as a head coach in 1998–99 until he was replaced by Lorne Molleken. Currently, he is a scout for the San Jose Sharks. Category:1959 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Frank Selke Trophy winners Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Toledo Goaldiggers players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:Dallas Black Hawks players Category:Regina Pats players Category:Regina Blues players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks